


The Model Student

by nycz



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora Rose is a student with no regard for her teachers or for studying in general. When everyone else fails to reign her in, the unenviable task falls to Mallory Moors, something that is hampered by the fact that Aurora won't stop flirting with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Model Student

**Author's Note:**

> Set in university or whatever because I really don't know foreign education institutions. And to be fair, you're probably not here for an accurate depiction of that anyway.
> 
> Note the tags, there's (very consensual) spanking in this fic. I hope it's written well enough, I'm not too used to writing it from this perspective. Oh and Maleficent's called Mallory because _realism!_
> 
> Enjoy!

Mallory Moors sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall for the umpteenth time. Aurora should arrive at any moment and Mallory had just as little of a plan as she'd had when Ms. Thistle – one of her fellow teachers – had approached her earlier, pleading for Mallory to "do something about" the troubled student that had defied everything the school had thrown at her.

Aurora Rose. With her ever-positive attitude, her soft voice and angelic looks, one could have thought she would be every teacher's dream. Sadly, that was not the case. She spent her days ignoring the teachers, doodling in her notebooks or giggling with her friends – friends that, unsurprisingly, were in no short supply. Her father was rich and influential enough to make sure she could never be expelled and her career goal was apparently something she didn't think she would need grades for. In short, she was not so much every teacher's dream as she was their nightmare.

And now, since Mallory's incompetent colleagues had once again failed to rein Aurora in, it fell on Mallory to try. She had a reputation for swift punishments and harsh words for those who disobeyed her and had it not been for three things, turning to Mallory may actually have worked. Firstly, punishments rolled off Aurora with a smile and a giggle – at times, she had even given flowers to the teacher in question, just to spite them. Secondly, from the smoldering looks, the wide smiles, not to mention the overt flirting, it was painfully obvious to Mallory that Aurora had a crush on her, one that she wasn't the least bit shy of showing. Finally, despite Mallory's best efforts to the contrary, Aurora had grown on her. Between Aurora's charm, wit, and good looks, Mallory hadn't stood much of a chance.

A few quick knocks on the door pulled Mallory out of her thoughts, still no closer to a solution to her impending problem than she had been before. "Come in," she called out, straightening in her chair and schooling her features as best she could.

"Ms. Moors?" Aurora stepped inside, taking in the room for a moment before closing the door and walking over to Mallory's desk. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Her eyes made a quick, unbidden tour over Aurora's body that she hoped was short enough to go unnoticed. Blonde locks tumbling down her shoulders, a white blouse with a few too many buttons open, a pleated skirt a few inches too short, and black stockings. All violating the dress code, of course.

"Are you going to punish me for my choice of clothes again, Ms. Moors?" Aurora asked innocently, her expression a little too impish to be believable.

Doing her best to ignore her slip-up, Mallory shook her head and leaned back in her chair. "You already know why you're here, Ms. Rose." She narrowed her eyes and huffed. "You can play innocent all you want, but smirking and batting your eyelashes at me won't get you out of trouble this time. We _will_ have solved this, one way or another, by the time you leave," she finished with much more certainty than she felt.

"I would never try anything as crude as that, Ms. Moors," Aurora grinned and linked her hands behind her back, a move that also _happened_ to push out her chest. It wasn't particularly subtle, but then again, Aurora seldom was.

Shooting Aurora a menacing look, Mallory turned her attention to the papers in front of her. "Your last test scores were – as always, apparently – deplorable. Every single teacher you have say that you don't listen or pay attention except sporadically."

"Oh, but I _always_ listen to you, Ms. Moors," Aurora assured her in a voice that was just a little too husky to be appropriate. With a few steps, she rounded the desk and plopped down on top of it, just next to the stack of papers Mallory was busy shuffling through. "You have a beautiful voice," she continued, adjusting her position on the edge of the table, her legs dangling slowly.

" _Ms. Rose–_ " Mallory began, but as soon as she snapped her head towards Aurora and saw the smug look on her face, she knew trying to get her down from the desk would either take a lot of persuasion or physically lifting her off. Neither option seemed particularly viable, so Mallory turned back to her papers with an annoyed huff, opting to ignore the provocations instead. She would not be played. "Regardless of your careless attitude, this is a serious problem. Seeing how your grades are nearly perfect in my class – at least for the tasks you actually bother to complete – I know that you're capable of much more than this. What work do you think you'll be able to get if your grades are as bad this?"

Aurora leaned back on her arms, staring up at the ceiling with a faraway expression as she swung her legs back and forth. "I just want to see the world. Maybe get a car or a motorcycle and just... travel. I don't want to be cooped up." She tilted her head to meet Mallory's eyes and smirked. "Or I could just become a stripper. The pay is supposed to be pretty good."

Mallory nearly choked on her spit. She hoped to all spirits that listened that the rising heat in her cheeks was just her imagination.

"Don't you ever want to, you know, just spread your wings and see the world?" Aurora asked her, luckily not appearing to have noticed Mallory's rising discomfort.

"If your idea of spreading your wings is to see the inside of a strip club, then no," Mallory scoffed. Seeing Aurora's face light up in glee, she instantly regretted it.

"Well, _now_ it is," Aurora mumbled and bit her lip, eyes sparkling. "Although I'm not sure they'd be able to handle you. You're already making people stumble over their feet and you're fully dressed."

Closing her eyes in frustration, Mallory took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. When she opened them again, Aurora peered back at her with that same infuriating smirk that she so often wore. "Let me put this bluntly. I don't care what happens to your grades, your studies or what you do or fail to do after you graduate. What I do care about is you ceasing to be a distracting element during class that brings down your fellow students' grades with you." It was a complete lie, of course – she wanted to see Aurora succeed perhaps more than anyone else – but Mallory was out of options. Aurora was a magnet for educational failure and made her friends' grades drop almost as fast as the hearts of the teachers that tried to educate them. Drastic measures was needed.

As Mallory spoke, Aurora's smirk slowly widened. "Are you trying to bargain with me, Ms. Moors?" she asked playfully.

"We both know your father's influence makes it impossible for me to exact any kind of substantial punishment unless you plan on breaking the law, so I don't see any point to pretending the contrary," Mallory scoffed.

"And here I had prepared for a thorough disciplinary session from my favorite teacher," Aurora said with a mock pout.

Before she could stop herself, Mallory muttered, "Lord knows you could use a good spanking." As soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes snapped to Aurora's and the room grew impossibly quiet. There was unmistakable, raw lust in Aurora's eyes, one that left Mallory's mouth dry and her heart racing. The images that popped up in her mind only made things worse, depicting scene after scene of things she most certainly shouldn't be doing with one of her students.

"You're probably right," Aurora mumbled, holding Mallory's gaze before dropping her eyes in an uncharacteristic show of shyness. "I wouldn't know, though. Never tried it." Looking up through her lashes, her expression made it perfectly clear what kind of spanking she was talking about.

"It's, ah..." Mallory stared at Aurora, for once at a loss for words. Whatever plan she had crafted for this meeting was collapsing quicker than a house of cards in a tornado, and the direction the conversation was taking left her with equal parts dread and excitement.

Aurora leaned forward towards Mallory just a bit, brows furrowed. "I've always wondered... your lips..." Absentmindedly, she lifted her hand, fingers reaching for Mallory's mouth. Half-way there, she hesitated, leaving her hand hanging in midair. "Just what color are they under your lipstick?"

Time felt like it stood still as Aurora slowly inched her hand closer to Mallory's lips. Mallory's eyes were wide and unblinking, locked to Aurora's equally wide eyes. Her mind was blank and her heart pounded in her chest, loud enough that she swore Aurora should be able to hear it.

When Aurora's finger touched Mallory's lips, it finally pulled Mallory out of her trance-like state, making her gasp and jump back, stumbling to her feet. For a few slow seconds, they both stared at each other, Mallory's chest heaving and Aurora's hand still suspended in the air. Then Aurora's expression turned into a smile and she let out a curious little hum, instantly back to her usual cheeky self.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Ms. Moors?" Aurora asked with a chuckle as she made a show of letting her eyes rake over Mallory's body. 

"This is _highly_ inappropriate, even for you," Mallory warned, cursing the fact that her voice wouldn't keep steady.

"Well," Aurora said and slid off the table, standing in front of Mallory with her hands linked behind her back. "I trust you'll be able to come up with a suitable disciplinary action that will set me on the right track." She took another step, leaving less than a foot between them, causing her to have to tilt her head back to meet Mallory's gaze. "I can be a good girl with the right incentive, you know," she purred, each syllable sinfully enunciated.

"And what incentive would that be?" Mallory quietly replied. She knew she should put a stop to all of this immediately, but with the clear invitation in front of her she just couldn't bring herself to do it; so she continued on the increasingly thin line between indulging and inappropriate for a little longer.

"You already said what I needed, didn't you?"

Somehow the distance between them had shrunk even more; Mallory could feel Aurora's breath against her throat and chin. Swallowing, Mallory uttered a soft, "Oh?"

"You said," Aurora hummed, moving forward even further but stopping when their lips were a hair's breadth away, giving Mallory an opportunity to back away, "You said I needed a good spanking." She paused, licking her lips. "I think so too." Then she leaned in.

The kiss couldn't have gone on for more than a few seconds, but it still left Mallory lightheaded and far too aroused for her own liking. After taking in Aurora's awestruck expression, she closed her eyes and sighed. What she was about to do certainly wasn't a good idea by any standard, but maybe it was the best out of the limited options she had?

"Lock the door," Mallory said quietly, doing her best to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat when Aurora's face lit up brighter than the sun.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Aurora chirped and bounded over to the door, making sure it was securely locked.

"Now, over the desk or my lap?"

It took a moment for Aurora to realize what she meant, but then her eyes widened as her eyes darted from Mallory to the desk and back again. "The, uh, desk."

Mallory's lips curled up in a smile. She had to admit, it was refreshing to see Aurora so out of her element for once. "Very well. Make some room on the table and then bend over."

The efficiency with which Aurora cleared the table would have made most of her teachers faint. When she was done, she hesitated for a moment, but when Mallory just met her eyes with a steady, calm gaze, she turned around and braced her hands on the desk.

"Well done," Mallory murmured, stepping over to Aurora and placing her hand on the small of Aurora's back, pushing down lightly so Aurora had to bend down further. If Aurora wanted to be disciplined, she would be so properly. Then she leaned down and softly said, "If it gets too much, just say stop, okay?"

Aurora nodded eagerly, her hair bouncing wildly as she did. "Okay."

Satisfied, Mallory straightened and ran her hand from just under Aurora's neck, over her back before ending up on her bottom. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited herself. "Let's start with a dozen, shall we?" She had no intention of going overboard and hurting Aurora, especially this first time.

"Yes, Ma'am." Aurora's voice was decidedly breathier when she said it this time. "Have you... done this before?"

Mallory chuckled, rubbing her hand slowly over Aurora's skirt that still covered her bottom. "Do you mean with students or people in general?" Without much warning, she lifted her hand and slapped Aurora's bottom, causing Aurora to yelp. "People, yes. Students..." She let her hand come down hard again, this time in a different place. "I doubt anyone has been in need of a spanking as much as you have, Ms. Rose."

The resulting giggle that Aurora made only confirmed Mallory's statement.

She spanked Aurora a few more times, always aiming for a different slightly place on Aurora' bottom and never hard enough to think she would hurt her. Aurora shifted and moved after every blow, but never away from Mallory and the sounds she made only grew needier.

"I do hope you realize the _severity_ of the situation you're in," Mallory drawled, landing another blow on Aurora's ass, making Aurora choke back a moan, her fingers curling against the table's polished wooden surface. "I expect to see a change in behavior after this, Ms. Rose."

"Yes, Ms. Moors," Aurora squeaked, shifting her feet and pressing her thighs together.

Mallory was very glad Aurora couldn't see the grin spread across her lips, or Aurora would have been smug beyond belief.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you," Mallory murmured as she landed another blow on Aurora's ass.

Aurora made a breathless noise but didn't say anything.

Another hit landed with a loud thwap. "I'm curious, Ms. Rose. Have you thought about this before?" Mallory was rather proud of how unaffected she managed to make her voice stay.

"Maybe," Aurora shot back defiantly, although her voice was anything but unaffected.

Mallory chuckled. Then she went back to the task at hand – quite literally – spanking Aurora the remaining times until every hit was followed by a cracked moan and Aurora's fingers uselessly clawing at the table's surface.

"Well, well, Ms. Rose," Mallory said, rubbing Aurora's bottom over her skirt. "Apparently you _can_ be quiet and follow instructions after all."

Aurora stood on shaky legs, turning around and leaning against the table, her chest heaving and her pupils blown wide. She licked her lips, eyes flitting between Mallory's lips and eyes. "I told you I could be good with the right motivation." Pushing away from the table a little, she reached up to press her lips against Mallory's.

The kiss, although soft and tentative at first, soon turned deeper as Aurora draped her arms around Mallory's neck and pressed her body up against Mallory's. Whatever concerns Mallory had had about potentially having hurt Aurora was swiftly swept away by Aurora's lips and tongue as they moved against her own.

Eventually though, Mallory reluctantly pulled away. "I'm having a class soon," she muttered. "After all this, I'll need some time to _freshen up_ ," she dryly noted.

Aurora's grin was as unrepentant as it was unsurprising. "I'm sure you have a little more time left for me," she cooed, grinding her hips against Mallory's. " _Please._ "

"Aurora," Mallory protested weakly, realizing too late that she had used her first name. It was unfairly difficult to think while Aurora was clinging to her as she did.

"I like how you say my name," Aurora murmured as she reached down to lightly grasp one of Mallory's hands that was resting on Aurora's hip. Without any resistance on Mallory's part, Aurora guided it down to her leg, slowly pulling both their hands up along her bare inner thigh. "Let me come and I'll be a model student for you." 

Aurora's panties were soaked and she gasped when Mallory finally cupped her sex. It was clear she wouldn't last long, as even when Mallory just started moving her hand slowly up and down, Aurora bit her lip and rested her head against Mallory's chest, her hips moving to meet Mallory's hand.

Dragging her hand up along Aurora's crotch, it didn't take long for Mallory to find her clit. She drew her fingers up and down on each side of it, slowly increasing the pressure and speed until Aurora's breath was coming in shallow gasps and her hips were moving too grinding against Mallory's fingers without any kind of rhythm. With a firm grip on Aurora's waist, Mallory flicked her fingers on her other hand over Aurora's clit fast and hard enough to push her over the edge. Moments later, Aurora came, shaking and shivering all the while Mallory's hand still worked furiously between her legs.

When Aurora finally calmed, Mallory's hand was soaked and her arm ached but she didn't mind the slightest. Aurora sighed deeply, a content sound, and tilted her head back to look up at Mallory. Her grin was back, smug and satisfied. "You just got yourself a perfect student, Ms. Moors."

"I expect you to perform well in all classes, not just my own," Mallory said, not entirely trusting Aurora's promise.

Aurora licked her lips very deliberately. "Like I said, I can be _very_ good with the right incentive."

Mallory hesitated, but only for a moment. She was much too far gone to go back now – besides, this _was_ for a good cause. "In that case, I will see you here again next week."

The wide smile she got in response was almost as good as the kiss that followed.


End file.
